


Sonnet for a Forbidden Love

by purpleorchid24601



Category: Mini Metro
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleorchid24601/pseuds/purpleorchid24601
Summary: A circle station declares their love
Relationships: Circle/Pentagon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sonnet for a Forbidden Love

Central is Red,  
Victoria is Blue.  
I hope that a passenger beginning their journey with me  
Would need to change no more than once to reach their destination of you.

My station shape is a circle, they say this makes me a ‘common’ station. I’m not a terminus and I’m not an interchange. You won’t find me on any tube themed mugs. 

The other stations laughed at me when I told them I wanted to be directly connected to you. We may be in a diconnected network but the optimal route to you would involve 3 changes and travel through Zone 1. There's an alternative route using the Overground to avoid Zone 1 but that would take at least 5 changes and not many passengers are willing to do that.

We’re as different as the Docklands Light Railway and Deep Tube. We’re as likely to get together as an optimal route existing that involves travel via the Emirates Air Line. They say some of the best journeys are the unexpected ones. 

Commuters, tourists, people in suits, people wearing convertible jorts, jocks, goths, lovers, enemies. Traveling in a 5 car train, a two stop line between me and you. Like the Waterloo and City line but open on a Sunday.

Screw the feasibility study, I want to be directly connected to you.


End file.
